onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Birkans
Okay We don't have a decent picture of a Bilkan. One-Winged Hawk 20:17, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Apart from the whole somewhat speculative nature of the article, what exactly would constitute as an example of this particular race. There are the priests without goat features and there are the goat people whose features are apparently decorative since they two sets of ears. There's also Eneru, who is specifically said to be from Bilka and he apparently clipped his wings or something. :I also noticed some of Eneru's advisers and female servants have the same kind of wings. Being under Eneru, they could come from the same place. However, they could have been Gan Fall's servants initially due to them being there.Mugiwara Franky 23:33, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know, I'm mostly going by whats been said around AP. Generally, it all goes back to that depiction. We know all the Bilkan peeps had different wings, and even in the flashback for Calagara and Norland, no skypiean is seen with their wings. So therefore it is somewhat safe to presume that there is a difference. Notably, as well with even the skypieans and Shandorians, their clothing styles at the very least seperate them from each other and that the "bilkans" seem to mostly wear more religious based clothes. Even in that ancient drawing, you can "see" the three people just there, theres no mistaken which of the three is from which group. ::The only real speculation is the name, because; they weren't named. We have "Bilka" as their place of origins so "Bilkan" seems to have clicked as their name. One-Winged Hawk 23:49, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::But yes, what IS the best depiction for them? I'd find the more common look between them, in this case, yes the goat men are more, but overall between Enel/Eneru, his preiests, his servents and what not the more humanish look is broader. We may have to put up one picture there in the infobox and have to add the goatmen appearance elsewhere on the page. Or vice versa if thats decided. The goatman feature is notibly not present on the depictions nor was it really ever explained. I myself put it down as like the "humans" and their viable appearances. Incidently, we're talking about a manga which has a world that has yet to have any type of name dubbed to it. So... Go figure out the blanks there. Oda gives us what he gives us and neglects what he doesn't. One-Winged Hawk 23:53, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Better description Again as with the Skypieans; I failed to describe their style of clothing. Anyone got a better attempt? One-Winged Hawk 09:53, November 19, 2009 (UTC) By looking at the picture of the three races, I would presume their style of clothing be similar to Mayan/Incan/Aztec and the like. Something like what you might think people from El Dorado might wear. 04:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Race "Their race was introduced with Enel and his Priests, but never identified until Enel's mini-series." - ? What is meant here by "identified"? It was stated in the anime that Enel with his men came from Bilka (Episode 182). And there was just a picture of three races (or their ancestors) in the mini-series. --Ruxax 13:54, April 18, 2010 (UTC)